Uncertain Future
by Kiara-Zzyopen
Summary: Sequel type thing to Forgotten Past. Take one key, a couple of watchers, a handful of slayers and a bunch of wizards. Put 'em together, and what do you get?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I have a son. Me; Dawn Summers. Or is it Lily Evans? I'm not even gonna try and figure that out, it's just way too weird. As is the fact that I've got the thoughts and memories of a dead girl in my head and that I am afore mentioned dead girl reincarnated by monks. A shrink would have a field day trying to sort out my head.

But anyway, back to Harry. My eleven year old son. Who does magic. It's times like this that I'm glad I grew up in a mad house, at least I didn't have to come to terms with the whole 'magic is real' thing after finding out that the body I was made from had a child. So now I have to learn how to be a mother. Well, I can't do any worse than my sister the uber-bitch who locked him in a cupboard for ten years. Oh yeah; there's gonna be a big talk about that little incident, of that I am sure. But that's about the only thing that I am sure about.

I have no idea what I'm meant to be doing here. Until a couple of years ago I was a total brat, I can admit that, but I like to think I've grown out of it now. And I guess I helped out with the youngest slayers when they first arrived at the centre, but there's a pretty big difference between giving a bunch of thirteen year old girls a hug and telling them that they won't die and caring full-time for a wizard-in-training.

I think he expects me to know what I'm doing, to know how to make things right. Don't all kids think that of their parents? That they're going to make everything better and protect them. But I don't know how to do that; I'm clueless.

And I have no idea how to work it out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'**Uncertain Future' Contents:**

1: Family Issues- Dawn confronts her past. Set a month or so before FP epilogue.

2: Matchmaker- Harry decides to give his mother a helping hand.

3: Make a Wish- 'Happy Birthday, Harry'

4: Full of Grace?- You know what they say about Tuesdays Child… _(requested by sevangel)_

5: Wishing- Harry learns the consequences of the 'W' word.

6: Mad as a Hatter- Dawn is invited for tea with the Head-Hatter himself.

7: Trouble the Name of my Shadow is - Buffy cause's chaos wherever she goes. _(requested by MaryAnn)_

8: Hubble, Muggle, Toil and Trouble- When Dudley gets into a spot of bother, he receives help from a most unwelcome source. _(requested by GD and La Rose Minuit)_

9: A Summers at Heart- Giant-demon-snake slaying runs in the family.

10: Matchmaker, take 2- Harry turns his attention to his friends _(requested by w1cked angel)_

11: My Boy- Dawn and Harry share a heart to heart.

12: Frizzled- Sometimes things just frizzle out.

13: Driving Mr. Xander- Harry gets a driving lesson _(requested by La Rose Minuit )_

14: Growing Pains- Reactions after Harry is chosen for the Triwizard

Stories will be updated as they get written. They're the one's I have planned for the moment, but if anyone had any ideas then I'd really love to hear them and try to mould them into mini.


	2. Family Issues

**Disclaimer: **HP and BtVS belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

**A/N:** This is a 'missing scene' from my fic 'Forgotten Past'. I really suggest you read that first, or you'll be rather lost.

**Timeline:** Set a few weeks before the epilogue of Forgotten Past, a little while before the Hogwarts students come home for the summer.

**Family Issues**

She braced herself. This was going to be bad. Very bad.

'Deep breath.' Dawn instructed herself. 'They're muggles, what can they do?' She ignored the voice in the back of her head that was drawing attention to all the muggles she knew who could knock her flat in one punch.

With that thought offering what comfort it could, she stepped forward to the evenly painted door. Dawn brushed her newly reddened hair out of her new green eyes, or old green eyes depending on which way you wanted to look at it. She raised her hand and rapped sharply on the door.

The door was brutally yanked open by a large man with an abnormally purple face. "Yes?"

"You must be Vernon." Dawn stated.

"Yes. Who are you?" He asked rudely.

"I'm here on behalf of-"

"Who is it, dear?" A squeaky voice inserted.

A scrawny woman with more neck than the average human came into Dawn's vision. "Petunia."

"Yes? Do I know you?" Petunia came forward to look more closely at the visitor. Then she stopped abruptly, her eyes widening. "No…"

It was then that Dawn forgot everything. No more nerves, no hesitating. There was only anger for the people who had mistreated her son for the last ten years. "You probably don't know me. It's been a while and I sure as hell don't know you. I know we were never best friends, but I thought I knew you a little better. I guess I was wrong…about a lot of things. I thought that when it came down to it you would protect him, love him. But no; you didn't and you wouldn't. I thought that deep inside of you there was one tiny morsel of humanity that would let you care for a helpless baby boy who'd never done anything to hurt you. Wrong again. I thought that when it came down to it, we were sisters and if I ever really needed you you'd help me. Why didn't you help me, Petty?"

Petunia had gone chalk white. "I… no, no, it's impossible. You're, she's dead."

"Petunia?" Vernon took his wife's arm as she stumbled back muttering. He glared at the woman still on his doorstep. "What did you do to her?"

"Me? Nothing. She did this to herself. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get the rest of Harry's things. He's never coming back here, ever again." She stalked past, ignoring Petunia's yelp as Vernon dropped her arm and she stumbled against the wall.

"Who are you?" He demanded, grabbing her shoulder roughly.

"Don't you remember?" Dawn asked scathingly. "But then, it's been years haven't it. Not since you blamed my husband for cursing your best man on your wedding day. And, for the record, James didn't curse anyone- the guy was drunk."

Vernon stepped back like she'd slapped him in the face. He made a few fish mouth movements before he actually managed to speak and when he did, his voice was hoarse. "How'd you know about that? I never told anyone."

"I bet you didn't. Wouldn't want anyone to know that you were related to freaks!" Her voice got louder and louder so that she was shrieking on her last words.

"I, but, you, her and…but you're dead!" He gabbled.

"Not anymore. That's the wonderful thing with magic," the Dursley's both flinched; "anything can happen."

Petunia slowly got to her feet. "Lily? It can't be, but… Please, tell me."

"It's me, Petty." Dawn cursed herself for sounding so weak. It had always been that way. She and Petunia had been close until her invitation to Hogwarts had arrived and then everything had changed. The oldest Evans had always been uptight, but news of her sister's 'abilities' had sent her over the edge, especially when she came home for the holidays and was the focus of her parents attention. Even so, there had always been a connection between them. Over the eight weeks of summer that Lily was home, things had almost been like they had when they were growing up, after Petunia had gotten used to having her home and conveniently forgotten about where Lily spent the school term time.

Petunia dimly felt the salty wetness of the tears running down her face on her lips. "Oh my God. My sister…"

Tears spilt over Dawn's cheeks, all her anger from earlier forgotten. "I know."

Vernon stood there in a shocked silence, torn between disbelief and anger at anything magical for coming back into his life again. He watched as the two sisters hugged, both crying uncontrollably. Petunia had never show this much emotion in years. He gently pushed the sisters into the living room and sat next to his wife on one of the sofas whilst they pulled themselves together.

It was Petunia that finally spoke first. "When?"

"About ten years ago there were these monks. Long story short, they brought me back, erased all my knowledge of my life as Lily and reinvented me as Dawn Summers. Daughter to Joyce and Hank Summers, younger sister to Buffy Summers. I only found out about Lily a few months ago." Dawn explained, keeping her story as magic-free as possible.

There was a long silence, until: "You have a new sister now."

Dawn nodded. There was no point denying it. "You'd hate her."

"Is she a… I mean, is she like you?" Vernon spoke, phrasing his question delicately. He didn't like Lily Potter then, and probably not now either, but it wasn't every day your sister-in-law came back from the dead so the least he could do was be civil for Petunia's sake.

"You mean a witch?" The Dursley's flinched. "No, but she is magical. And she doesn't care that I'm different."

"But you don't have to be." Petunia said eagerly. "You can live with us. You lived without magic when we were growing up, surely you can do it again."

Vernon tried not to look alarmed. Petunia seemed to be forgetting about the boy who would undoubtedly be part of the package.

"If it ws just me then I could do without the magic. I suck at it anyway. But do you think Harry would want to live here after the way you treated him?" She didn't speak particularly harshly, but Petunia still flinched. "I better go get his things; he's what I came here for anyway."

"Up-upstairs. On the left." Petunia said, barely audibly, her eyes on the floor.

"Thank you."

"Petunia? Petunia? Come on, Pet." Vernon tried to get his wife to move, to say something. But she just sat there, staring at the same spot on the floor.

Dawn pushed the door of the littlest bedroom open and looked around. It was almost empty. There was a wobbly table next to the bed and a slightly bigger table in front of the small window, but no posters or pictures that you'd expect to see in a boy's room. She opened up the wardrobe to find a small selection of clothes that looked far to big for Harry, but packed them anyway. Aside from the clothes, all she found was some old school books and a couple of toy cars that looked like they'd come out of a cracker several years ago. She sat down on the bed, trying to keep a reign on the anger she felt for the people that had been entrusted with her son's care.

When Dawn reappeared five minutes later holding a small sports bag containing Harry's belongings, Petunia finally got up.

"I take it that this is all he has?" She sounded cold, detached. The only way she could not get angry at her sister.

Petunia nodded.

"Right. Goodbye Petty."

"Bye Lily."

Dawn paused before going out the door. "Actually, my name is Dawn now. Good luck, Petty. I think you might need it."

**END MINI**

**A/N:** Please email me with suggestions for future minis. If it's possible, then I'll give it a shot.


	3. Matchmaker

**Disclaimer: **HP and BtVS belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

**Many Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Lightdemondarkangel**: Thanks for R&R. If you do have any ideas, let me know!

**GD**: Dudley in mystical trouble ay? I think I can do something with that! Thanks for R&R and the suggestion.

**Loulabelle1**: Heya- you're actually reading something before it's finished? Shock horror! Talk to ya soon xx

**MaryAnn:** They'll be something along those lines- Buffy and the Dursley's are bound to meet sometime…

**Matt:** Hello! Thanks for the review and for beta-ing this for me! It's a big help.

**La Rose Minuit:** Thanks for the feedback- I didn't want to make them too evil. I'm definitely going to do something more with the Dursley's- I've been given a few ideas that I want to try out!

**NixiNox: **Thanks for R&R- hope you like this one too.

**A/N:** Fluffy fluffy fluff fluff.

**Timeline:** Set very shortly after FP.

**Matchmaker**

"Bill goes back today." Harry said to his mother through a mouthful of cereal.

"I know." Dawn replied. She'd thought about it for most of last night. Ever since the incident with the marshmallow and the microwave, there had been no time for her to speak to the eldest Weasley without anyone else around.

Harry grinned into his bowl at Dawn's far off expression. For the last three days Ron and he had watched the smiles that were exchanged between Dawn and Bill with growing amusement. Neither of the boys minded the blossoming relationship between their families. In a way, Harry was glad to have someone looking out for his mother even if intellectually he knew that she was capable of looking after herself. Besides, Bill was totally cool!

"I bet you'll miss having him around, huh." He said innocently.

Dawn eyed him sceptically. "What are you up to, Harry? Cause I'm warning you-"

"'Morning." Bill grumbled, coming into the kitchen and sitting down next to Harry. Ron had still yet to surface.

"Good morning." Dawn returned, setting a steaming mug of coffee down in front of him. She'd quickly learnt that the Weasley's were not morning people- Bill was in a bad mood until he got his caffeine fix and Ron made less sense than normal unless he got some sugar down him.

"Hi. What time do you guys leave today?" Harry asked.

"Whenever you want shot of us. Floo doesn't have a timetable."

"Cool. Ron and I wanted to do something today so do you think you could put up with Dawn's company for one more day?" He said smirking.

"I think I could suffer through it." He grinned, stealing a glance at Dawn as she loaded up the dishwasher.

Dawn wiped her hands on her jeans as she stood back up. She smiled at Bill. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever's easiest." He answered as he had everyday. He'd never been great at cooking spells; the first time he'd tried them in the muggle kitchen he'd burnt a hole in the bottom of the frying pan.

"Bacon, toast and eggs okay?"

"Perfect. Thanks Dawn."

Harry shook his head as he climbed up the stairs. They'd been so wrapped up in each other they hadn't even noticed he'd left. He knocked on Ron's door and went in as he pulled a thin jumper over his head.

"'A 'ate" He said, half a chocolate frog sticking out from his mouth.

"What?"

Ron removed the chocolate. "Heya mate. What's up?"

"Nothing. What do you want to do today?"

"I thought I was going home today." Ron took another bite out of his chocolate frog.

"You're going this evening. They've got one last shot to pull themselves together. I think they need help." Harry declared.

"Bloody hell, Harry. We've given them plenty of chances. It's not our fault that there are always hundreds of people around."

"So how can we get rid of them?"

Ron sighed. Once Harry got an idea into his head, he'd never let it go. "Well they're slayers so if we found them something to slay…"

"Where are we going to find that?"

"Okay. Plan B..."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and one of the slayers poked her head in. "Hey guys. Ron, Dawn wants to know if you want any bacon."

"Yes please, I'll be down in a sec."

"Is she still with Bill?" Harry asked.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Are they ever apart? They should just get on with it."

An idea sparked in Harry's mind. "Can you get the slayers out of the house this afternoon?"

"Probably- I can take them slaying or something. Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Harry nodded, grinning mischievously.

"If Dawn catches you, I never knew anything." Jen left with a laugh leaving the boys to finish their plans.

"We should let Bill know that she likes him."

"I think he already knows, mate."

"Then that part will be easy. Then we tell Dawn that Bill likes her and leave them to it."

"It sounds too simple."

"The best plans always are." Harry said wisely. "I'll take Bill, and you can take Dawn, okay?"

Ron let out a long suffering sigh. "Fine. But I'm eating breakfast first."

When Ron got into the kitchen, Bill was finishing off his breakfast and Dawn was just setting his plate down. He sat silently until his oldest brother left.

"You know he likes you, right?" Subtlety had never been his strong suit.

"Sure, I like him too."

"No, he _likes_ you, like a lot."

Dawn went quiet and turned back to her cleaning. Ron took that to mean that his job was done so he directed his attention back to his bacon.

Harry had managed to corner Bill in the upstairs hallway.

"You know Dawn, right?"

Bill gave him an odd look. "Yes."

"Would you say you talked to her?"

"Did you let one of the slayers use you for target practice, Harry?"

"No, I mean do you talk to her _a lot?"_

"I guess so. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. So you'd probably say that you like talking with her, right? That you enjoy her company?"

"Yes, I do. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I said I was, didn't I?" He was getting annoyed. Bill obviously wasn't getting his point.

"Yeah. I have to go and…be somewhere else now. I'll talk to you later Harry" Bill hurried into his room, wondering what on earth had made Harry act so weird.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched in satisfaction as the slayers trooped out the house. That was the hardest part done.

"What are you looking at?"

Harry jumped about a foot in the air at the voice behind him. He turned around to see Dawn standing behind him and Bill standing a few feet behind her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I was just watching the slayers leave. All of them. And thinking that Ron and I should go out somewhere too. So that would leave you two here. Okay? Right. That's good then. Bye." Harry bolted up the stairs. He reappeared a minute later dragging Ron behind him and made for the door.

"We're leaving now and we won't be back for a while. So you should talk, with each other, 'cause you're the only ones here. Right Ron?"

"Huh?" Ron looked up, clearly confused. "Oh, yeah. Bye then."

They left slamming the door behind them and leaving two rather confused adults in their wake.

"I think your son is trying to set us up." Bill finally said with a grin.

Dawn returned the smile, glad for him to have broken the silence. "Not exactly subtle is he?"

"Not in the slightest. I think my little brother's in on it."

"Probably. Kids eh?" Dawn said with a half hearted laugh.

He smiled mysteriously. "Yeah, I mean where would they get an idea like that. Just because we've spent all the time we possibly could together in the last few days and we owl each other when we can't actually talk…"

"Bill, I like you, I really do but-"

"What's so strange about it?" He took her hand in his larger one, rubbing a rough thumb over her knuckles.

Dawn forced herself to take her hand from his, no matter how much she wanted to leave it there. "It would never work, we're too different. Not to mention the weirdness that surrounds my family"

Bill shrugged. "My family can be pretty weird itself."

"I live with thirty slayers in a supposed 'boarding school'."

"And I live with a bunch of curse breakers in a tent in Egypt." He countered, taking a step towards her.

Dawn moved back from him. "I have an eleven year old son."

"I was fourteen when Ron was born, I helped to raise him." Bill took another step towards her, but she continued their strange dance by taking another small step backwards.

"My sister's a slayer that wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you put her in a bad mood."

"I'm related to Percy. 'Nough said."

She cracked a smile, but it faded quickly. "I'm meant to be dead."

He moved forward and cupped her chin, lifting it up. "Nobody's perfect."

Oh so slowly he dipped his head down until their lips finally met.

Harry moved away from the window he'd been watching through, a satisfied smile on his face. He wasn't half bad at this matchmaking stuff.

**END MINI**

**A/N:** Please email me with suggestions for future minis. If it's possible, then I'll give it a shot.


	4. Make a Wish

**Many Thanks Reviewers: **

**NixiNox:** Thanks for R&R- glad you like!

**W1cked Angel: **I can never resist a challenge… Look for some more Harry matchmaking in future chapters.

**La Rose Minuit: **Lol- Harry's a great matchmaker! Thanks for R&R!

**MaryAnn: **Yep- def more Bill/Dawn in the future! Thanks for R&R

A big thanks to** Matt **for beta-ing for me! You Rock!

**Disclaimer: **HP and BtVS belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

**A/N:** This is an 'extra scene' from my fic 'Forgotten Past'. I really suggest you read that first, or you'll be rather lost.

**Timeline:** Harry's first birthday after FP.

**Make A Wish…**

He woke up to the sun streaming into his window. For a moment he just lay there, enjoying the rather rare feeling of the sun warming his face. Then something clicked in his mind. He sat bolt upright, surprising himself with his own enthusiasm. He got out of bed, pulled on the clothes from yesterday that were still at the bottom of his bed and almost ran down the stairs, pausing only to give Hedwig a quick pat on the head.

"Good morning!" He called with a knowing smile on his face.

A group of slayers walked past him and into the living room.

"Morning, Harry." "Hey kido." "Heya!"

He faltered. Surely Dawn would have told them…

He peered into the kitchen, Dawn was there talking to Giles in a low voice.

"What you talking about?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh you know, translations, ancient Sumerians; boring stuff really. Good morning honey, did you sleep well?"

He nodded, unable to talk. She couldn't have forgotten, could she?

Giles lifted his mug, finishing his tea and putting it back on the table. "Well, I best get started on that text." He left the room, giving Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze on the way out.

Harry smiled briefly. He liked Giles, he could always be trusted to do what's best in a situation even if that was researching rather than bursting in guns a' blazing.

Dawn smiled at him. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No." He said quietly.

Dawn looked concerned. "Are you feeling okay, Harry? Why don't you go sit down in the lounge and I'll bring it through to you?" She said, with a sort of smile on her face.

"Actually I think I'll just go for a walk."

"Harry wait-"

He speed up, slamming the door behind him before she could protest. He strode down the street, turning towards the park.

Back at headquarters, Dawn was struggling to pull on her shoes.

"Damn, damn, damn." She muttered over and over again. She finally managed to get sorted, but when she went out the door, Harry had already gone. "Damn it!"

She hurried down the street, heading for the place he was most likely to go- the children's playground. She saw him quickly- there weren't many people about at nine o' clock in the summer holidays- and approached him slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry made a beeline for the swings. There was something about them, you could just swing back and forth, controlling your own speed and height just by swinging your legs. Of course it was easier if you had someone to push you to the top, but knowing his luck they'd forget about him and leave his there.

He sat down in one, rocking on the balls of his feet and feeling very sorry for himself. He heard someone approaching, the wood chips crunching under their feet. They sat down on the swing next to him, but he refused to look.

When the person didn't say anything, he stole a glance. It was her.

She sat staring straight ahead, trying to figure out what to say.

"I know why you're mad at me." Dawn tried.

Harry didn't say anything.

"I can't believe you thought I forgot, how could you think that?"

"Are you seriously getting mad at me because you forgot my birthday?"

"I didn't forget you're birthday!"

"Yeah, right."

"Yeah! It was meant to be a surprise! You were meant to go into the living room and everyone would be there and they'd shout and give you presents and it would be great." Dawn babbled.

Harry was quiet for a moment- deciphering what his mother had said. "You threw me a party?"

Dawn nodded. "I wanted it to be special."

"I've never had a birthday party before." He revealed.

"Yes you have, your first birthday. But you didn't really have many friends then so it was James and mine friends mainly, Neville was there though."

Harry smiled, storing the information in his mind.

"Are you ready to go back yet? Ron and Hermione will be wondering where you are."

Harry perked up. "Ron and Hermione are here?"

"Of course, they're your best friends."

Dawn got up and pulled Harry into a hug. "Happy birthday."

Harry grinned. "Thanks."

They headed back to the centre. "So who else is there?"

"Well, whichever slayers turned up, Giles, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Buffy, Xander, Willow and probably Andrew- you know how needy he is. I think that's about it. Sorry I couldn't get more of your Hogwarts friends."

"No, that's great."

"When you go in, is there any chance you could act surprised? I mean, a lot of people have been working pretty hard to keep it a secret." Dawn said as they approached.

"I think I could manage that." He said with a grin.

Dawn flashed him a smile, before joining the rest of the guests in the living room.

Harry waited for a moment before following her in, schooling his features into a blank look. He went in and…

"SURPRISE!"

"Wow! I had no idea!"

Ron and Hermione came over. "Happy Birthday, mate."

"Did you really not know?"

"No idea." Harry said with a smile.

They handed him two neatly wrapped gifts (Mrs. Weasley must have wrapped Ron's) which he put with on the present laden table. "Are they all for me?" He asked Giles who was watching the trio with a small smile on his face. They reminded him of three other youngsters he'd met a little over fifteen years ago.

"I think your mother and aunt back dated all the birthdays they've missed." He commented with a grin. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

A petite blond bombshell latched herself onto Harry. "How's my favourite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew." He muttered, shooting death glares at the laughing Ron and trying to detangle himself from the slayer.

She held him at arm's length. "You're so grown up."

"Yeah, thanks Buffy." He struggled. He spotted Dawn smirking in the corner and sent her a significant look.

She came over. "Hey Buffy, can come and help me with the cake?"

"Oh, okay. We'll talk later Harry."

"Looking forward to it." He replied with a forced smile, turning back to his friends.

"I've never had a birthday cake before, not that I can remember anyway."

Ron shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say when Harry started talking about his life with the Dursley's.

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "But that's all different now; Dawn would probably get you a dozen cakes if you asked her to."

"Yeah, not as big as that one though." Ron was staring as Buffy wheeled a three foot tall cake into the living room.

"Whoa." Harry said, moving forward as his friends and family began to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Har-ry, Happy Birthday to you!"

"Blow out the candles!"

"Don't forget to make a wish!"

And, for the first time in his life, Harry blew out the candles on his birthday cake. Not forgetting to make his wish.

**END MINI**

**A/N:** I've recently started my first year at University. That means that I don't really know when I'll be able to update cause I'm pretty busy right now. I promise that as soon as the next mini's written you'll get it- whenever that may be.


	5. Full of Grace

**Disclaimer: **HP and BtVS belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

As now has a** new rule **regarding** review responses, I can no longer post them at the beginning of each chapter. **Thank you to all the anonymous reviewers who I can't respond to, your feedback inspires me so much. Anyone who submitted a signed review should have a review response waiting in their inbox (hopefully). Oh,** if a question is asked that I feel could be helpful to be answered publicly then it'll be posted here at the beginning where the reviews normally go.** Well I think that's it. Keep on reviewing!

**A/N:** I have added a short **PROLOGUE** at the beginning as otherwise the chapter index would have been deleted. That was the last update, not an entirely new chapter. Very sorry for the lateness of this chapter, uni life is hectic and I couldn't have got it done any faster. Sorry!

This mini was requested by sevangel- hope you like it :)

**Timeline:** Set the September after FP.

**Full of Grace?**

A flash of green lit up the dark kitchen. A second later, a figure stepped out of the fireplace…and right into the table in the middle of the room.

"Shit! How many times to I have to tell them to keep the light on!" Dawn grumbled. She'd just returned from the Hogwarts welcome feast only to find her home empty and in total darkness.

"Hello? I'm home?"

She stumbled towards the light and flicked the switch, blinking as her eyes were exposed to the harsh light. Immediately she noticed a scrap of paper filled with Giles' untidy scrawl sitting on the table she'd just bumped into.

'Minor demon. Cashen Cem. Join if you want. Giles.'

She stood there for a couple of seconds, before shrugging and flicking her wand and muttering the spell to one of the (very) few spells she could do. In the blink of an eye, the long black robe shimmered away and was replaced with a pair of navy tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt.

She headed out the door and towards the cemetery, pausing only to pick up an axe and slip her mobile phone into her pocket.

As she entered the cemetery gates, she twirled her axe by its handle in a move Faith had attempted to teach her over the summer. It had taken several weeks, but she was finally getting the hang of it.

She was so intent on twirling the axe between her fingers that she wasn't really looking where she was going, and didn't see the great hole in the ground.

Her startled scream was swallowed up by the soil walls.

Dawn shrieked in frustration as she realised that not only had she fallen in what was soon to be someone's grave site ('gross') but she'd also dropped her axe on the outside. "Crap!"

Three faces appeared over the top, looking down at her. The flicker of hope disappeared as fast as it arrived though as Dawn saw their fanged faces.

"Uh oh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One minute she was strolling through the cemetery without a care in the world, the next minute she'd fallen down a hole, been captured by vampires and taken to their crypt.

For the hundredth time Dawn shook on her chains, even though she knew that they were bolted fast to the wall.

"So, any reason you're keeping me here?" Dawn asked the vampire watching over her cheerfully.

"You know slayers." The vampire grunted.

"Ah, bait." She nodded. "Cause that never gets old." Dawn added in a mutter. The vampire spared her a glare, but no more reaction.

She had been standing there for what seemed like forever (but what was probably about half an hour) when she felt a vibrating from her pocket. A second later an obnoxious tune started playing.

She giggled nervously. "Do you mind? Cool!" She flipped open the phone an immediately heard her boyfriends voice flooding down the line.

"Bill," she interrupted; "I may have a slight problem…"

The vampire watching over her smiled indulgently as she relayed that she was bait for the slayers in a crypt…somewhere. It was just too easy. With his supernatural hearing, he could hear Bill's voice get higher in concern and worry.

"You have to phone Giles…I'll be fine, bye."

She slipped the phone back in her pocket. "Why did you let me take that?" She asked the vampire finally.

He sighed. "You're bait." She looked blank. "We want them to know where you are."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times as it dawned on her that she'd just lead her friends into a trap. "Oh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill put the phone down almost in a daze. Dawn, his Dawn, was being held hostage by a group of vampires. He knew what she did, he knew it was dangerous. But when your girlfriend's kidnapped by the evil undead who could kill her in an instant if they felt like it, it really drives the point home.

He had to go to England; he had to save her… But what did he know about fighting vampires? He'd only get her killed faster because he was a curse breaker, not a fighter. For the millionth time he wondered what a strong woman like Dawn could see in a weak guy like him. She would have been far better suited to Charlie- working with demons verses working with dragons. He'd know what to do now.

"You've got to phone Giles."

That's what she'd asked him to do. Call in the cavalry. They'd be able to save her- slayers; the clues in the title. Once again, he picked up the charmed mobile phone that Dawn had given him and dialled the number for the slaying centre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bill calm down, Dawn is very accustomed to being kidnapped,

I'm sure she's fine." Giles said, fighting down the familiar worry in his stomach.

Sirius was bopping about in front of him. He'd overheard Giles' half of the conversation and heard enough to know that his Tigerlily was in trouble. Surprisingly, this was all new to him. Dawn had been so busy teaching at Hogwarts the last few months and spending all her time with Harry before that that she hadn't really had time to get herself kidnapped.

"Well?" Sirius said the moment Giles put the phone down.

"Dawn's been captured."

Sirius fought the urge to say 'duh'. "Where is she?"

"In a crypt somewhere being held by vampires. They let her call Bill, so we can only assume that she is being used for bait against the slayers." Giles said, cleaning his glasses as he spoke.

"When are we going to get her?" Sirius tightened his grip on his wand, ready to leave right then if he had to.

"We need to do a locator spell and brief the slayers. Then we'll try to find out what we're dealing with and how many slayers are needed to get Dawn back."

"That could take hours! They could kill her by the time we get to her!"

"You think I don't know that?" Giles took a couple of calming breaths. "It is, however, highly unlikely that they will risk harming their bait before we arrive. If we go in without knowing what we're dealing with then they could kill Dawn and everyone else."

Sirius held his gaze for a moment. All his instincts we're saying 'go in, get Dawn, get out'. But rationally, he could see Giles' point. "How can I help?"

"Research. We need to know if there are any prophecies or rituals due to happen, if there are any new demons in the area looking to make a name for themselves, if there are any vampire clans who've been unusually quiet lately…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much to Giles' annoyance, he had been able to find nothing of any use in any of his books. No prophecies, no rituals or sacrifices. Everything seemed normal which usually meant that Dawn had done something stupid that got her kidnapped by whichever lucky vampire happened to be passing. You'd think after a decade of fighting evil she'd learn, but no…

He cleared his throat. Sirius' head immediately popped up from the book he was scanning.

"What is it?"

Giles sighed. "Nothing."

Sirius held his gaze for a moment before slamming his 18th century manuscript down on the table and getting up. "I've watched her die once and I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit around and watch it happen again."

"Sirius wait, we still don't know what we're dealing with."

"Vampires," Sirius tossed back over his shoulder. "That's good enough for me."

Giles scowled after the reckless young man for a moment before shrugging and going after him, pausing by the door to yell for some slayers.

"Anyone who's been here a year or more come down!"

Sirius looked in surprise at Giles, who nodded back at his, their faces grim with determination.

Immediately they heard several pairs of feet running over to them, most of them already armed and the rest ducking in the weapons room to pick some up.

"We're going after Dawn then?" One of the slayers asked.

Giles nodded. "There doesn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary about the attack- just vampires looking to make a name for themselves. Is everybody ready?"

A series of nods greeted him.

"Let go get her." Sirius said as he led the army of girls out of the door and onto the cemetery.

They didn't have to go far before they found a clue. Just in behind the cemetery gates they stood, lounging against various headstones.

The vampires were waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A vampire ran down to where Dawn was still being guarded. They spoke in hushed tones before the vampire ran back outside again.

The vamp guarding Dawn turned towards her with a fanged grin.

"Your friends are here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A swift kick to the padlock on the dark iron cemetery gates was all it took as the slayers pushed forward, swinging their axes and swords for all they were worth.

With a growl, Sirius transformed into his animagus form and was leaping at the vampires with a stake between his teeth. The vampire were totally unprepared for a giant black dog to start tearing into them so for the most part Sirius got by without even having to duck!

Giles was slashing viciously through the vampires in front of him. He raised his axe to decapitate one of them and then followed through to knock another off its feet in the same stroke. He was not going to lose the girl who had been like a daughter to him since before she technically existed.

Combine the extremely pissed off family members with a couple of dozen blood thirsty slayers and you'll find the odds quickly against the evil-undead.

Some of the older, more experienced vampires saw that they weren't going to win and started to run away. One of them ducked into the crypt where Dawn was still being held.

"Time to kill the girl and get out of here." He growled.

The vampire guard nodded. "I've been waiting to do this since she got here."

Dawn backed as far away as she could, which wasn't very far as she was still chained up. "You don't wanna do that, my friends will be so mad."

The vampire that had just come in snorted. "They're already mad, sweetheart."

"They'll kill you so slowly for this!"

The vampire continued advancing on her. "They'll have to catch me first."

The other vampire screamed. He was on fire and quickly turning to ash.

"What the…?"

"You touch her and I swear you will die."

Dawn and the one remaining vampire snapped their eyes to the newcomer to the crypt.

"Bill! What are you doing here?"

"Saving your arse by the looks of it." He said, his wand trained on the vampire. "Incendio!"

The remaining vampire burst into flames and shrunk to the ground. Bill tapped each of Dawn's chains. "Alohamora. Are you alright?"

She leaned into him, letting his hand caress her cheek. "I'm fine. Seriously. This happens a lot, although this time it was a little bit close for comfort." She took a calming breath.

"Dawn!" The crypt was suddenly filled with slayers and a rather agitated dog.

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Giles came forward, Sirius bounding at his side.

"Positive."

With a final bark, Sirius turned back into his human form and enveloped his friend in a hug. "Don't scare me like that again. Promise me you won't get kidnapped again."

Giles snorted, satisfied now that he could see that Dawn was safe and sound with his own eyes. "I highly doubt that she could stick to that promise, she is Dawn after all."

**END MINI**

**A/N:** From the next chapter (I think) these mini's will not necessarily in order so it'll make a lot more sense if you read the 'timeline' bit just above the title in each chapter. And once again, a apologise for the lateness and the probable lateness of the ones to come.


	6. Wishing

**Disclaimer: **HP and BtVS belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

**A/N:** This is an 'extra scene' from my fic 'Forgotten Past'. I really suggest you read that first, or you'll be rather lost.

**Timeline:** Set after Harry's birthday.

**Wishing**

"So did you enjoy your birthday then?"

Harry looked up surprised from where he was sitting in the park. It was one of the slayers from the centre, Emily he thought her name was, but why was she sitting with him?

Harry was still giving her suspicious looks. "It was okay."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Geez, you don't have to give me the third degree you know. I'm just being friendly!"

He had the decency to blush. "Sorry. I had a good birthday, thank you."

"The party was pretty cool. Great cake."

Harry nodded. "Yeah; I was surprised all the candles didn't set off the fire alarm."

"So what did you wish for? Oh wait, if you tell me then it won't come true!"

Harry's blush returned. "It was a stupid thing to wish for anyway, I didn't even really mean it at the time. I wished for my aunt and uncle to know what it was like to live with them like I had too."

She impulsively reached over and gave him a hug. All of the slayers knew some extent of Harry's past, but he didn't really mention it very often. "But not anymore."

Neither of them saw the blonde demon watching from across the park. "Wish granted."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry returned home, he was greeted by a surprising sight.

"Aunt Petunia! What are you doing here? Are you washing up!"

His aunt turned around and glared at him. "You know we live here now."

As if on cue, Vernon Dursley burst in the back door looking very muddy. "Lawn's done." He said gruffly, scowling even more than usual.

"What are you doing here?" Harry repeated.

"All that rubbish he learns at that school is frying his brains." His Uncle muttered.

"You know for well that we moved in here after that little… miscalculation your Uncle made with his taxes." Petunia even moved her glare off Harry for a moment to look angrily at her husband.

"Not paying taxes for thirty years is hardly a miscalculation, Petunia." Dawn said coldly as she came into the kitchen. "How long till dinner?"

"Dudley's just getting the potatoes in from the garden now." Petunia said quietly.

"Well that could take some time; that boy needs to loose some weight."

"You can't speak about him like that!" Vernon growled.

"Why not?" Dawn retorted self righteously. "You treated Harry worse for years. You should be grateful that I let you stay with us… and I don't even make you sleep in a cupboard."

"Dudley may as well do, that room is tiny." Petunia muttered mutinously.

"You could always give him your room." Dawn said offhandedly. "Harry, you look a little pale. Would you like a drink?"

Harry blinked, torn between smug satisfaction and total unease. "Yes please."

Dawn gave her sister a significant look, and she immediately began fixing his drink. When it was done, she put it onto a tray and carried it over to where he was still standing open mouthed.

Harry took the drink, and his aunt returned to where she was washing up. She picked up a greasy tray and began scrubbing it hard, brushing a stray bit of hair out of her face. It was then Harry noticed her appearance.

She was wearing her old clothes, but they weren't neatly ironed and had grimy stains down the front as if she'd wiped her hands down them. She wasn't wearing any make-up and her usually pristine hair was tied back with an old scarf. In Harry's opinion, she didn't look as ragged as he did when he lived with them, at least her clothed fit and didn't have holes in them, but it was a contrast to what he was used to.

His uncle was wearing a muddy white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, something he'd never done when Harry had lived with them, and his 'Saturday lounging trousers', but, once again, they were covered in mud. His face was grimy and his hair badly needed a wash. He reminded Harry of the gardener that used to come to Privet Drive every Tuesday.

At that moment, Dudley came in the door. Harry's eyes nearly boggled out of his head. His clothes, which usually looked too small for him, actually fitted… although he was still overweight. As he pushed the door open, he knocked a couple of the plates his aunt had just finished washing onto the floor.

As they shattered, Dawn groaned. "For God's sake, that's the second time this week."

Dudley blushed and hung his head and his father sprung forward and started picking up the ceramic pieces, muttering "I'm so sorry."

Harry's glass slipped out of his grasp. He couldn't help it; he'd never heard his uncle apologise for anything before in his life, never mind for a little accident that was his son's fault.

Dawn put a hand on his arm to stop him moving forward to clear it up. "No, don't worry about it Harry; Dudley will get it, won't you Dudley?" Although by the tone of her voice you could tell it wasn't really a question.

Harry watched in shock as his cousin started mopping up the floor, the mess that he made, and then went to get him another drink. He never spoke, he didn't even moan. It was totally out of character.

"This is too weird- I've got to get out of here." Harry bolted out of the door leaving his confused relatives behind him.

As he ran down the streets, he noticed that everything seemed normal- but it wasn't. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn't even see the blond haired woman until he smacked right into her causing her delicate necklace to tumble to the concrete floor and shatter into a million pieces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I wished for my aunt and uncle to know what it was like to live with them like I had too."

She impulsively reached over and gave him a hug. All of the slayers knew some extent of Harry's past, but he didn't really mention it very often. "But not anymore."

Neither of them saw the blond demon watching from across the park. "Wish granted."

But nothing happened.

**END MINI**

**A/N:** Please email me with suggestions for future minis. If it's possible, then I'll give it a shot.


	7. Mad as a Hatter

**Disclaimer: **HP and BtVS belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

**A/N:** This is an 'extra scene' from my fic 'Forgotten Past'. I really suggest you read that first, or you'll be rather lost.

**Timeline:** Beginning of second year.

**Mad as a Hatter**

"Ah, Miss Summers. Sorry to keep you waiting, please come in." Fudge said, not sounding at all sorry, and not sounding at all like her wanted her anywhere near his office.

"It's fine." Dawn said politely. Never mind that she had a class to teach in forty-five minutes…

"I had a meeting that overran with the The F.A.S.C.I.S.T.M.O.M." He explained as he led her into his office.

Dawn thought over his words for a minute. "The Fascist Mom?"

He glared at her as he sat down. "The Foundation Against Societies and Clubs with Intent to Stymie The Ministry of Magic." Fudge corrected as she sat down.

He sat opposite her, arms crossed and resting on the desk. He'd even tilted his head beck so that he was looking down his decidedly podgy nose to look even more intimidating. Yeah, right. "Would you care for some tea, Miss Summers."

What was he playing at? "No thank you, I have to be back at Hogwarts soon. Impressionable young minds to mould and such."

"Of course. And you are liking your position at Hogwarts I assume? Muggle defence isn't it?" He recited her course title in distain, such acts were below him.

"That's right. And yes, I like working at Hogwarts. Was that why you called this meeting? To find out if I liked my job?"

"Not as such." He leant back further. "Well you are a mystery, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say that." Dawn said carefully. She was guessing that this was going to have something to do with the story (and subsequent articles) in the Daily Prophet about her origins.

"Really? I would. You see, I find it all rather mysterious. You turn up in the wizarding world with no one ever having heard of you-"

"But you have heard of me." Dawn said, a humoured lilt in her voice.

"How's that exactly?" Fudge said patronisingly.

"Lily Potter. We are the same being." She kept it short and light, no need to step it up too soon.

"You expect me to believe that you are Lily Potter? She's been dead for over ten years. It's preposterous! And that is what I have called this meeting about."

"You can believe what you want." Dawn said dangerously; the games were over. "I personally couldn't give two hoots what you believe."

"You are causing mayhem in our world. Claiming dead people can be reborn, influencing Harry Potter into believing your lies. That boy is of vital importance to the wizarding world." He was turning red now.

"'That boy' is my son." She was unnaturally calm, seething inside.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Red made way for purple.

"Where has this come from? I've been living within the wizarding world for a year now and I was outted as Lily Potter six months ago, why not pull me up on it back then?"

Fudge cleared his throat and recited what was obviously a well rehearsed speech. "A worried parent had expressed your concerns that you are in fact in league with he-who-must-not-be-named and have developed this ruse to get close to Mr Harry Potter so that you can kill him in revenge for defeating your master."

Dawn blinked. Then she burst out laughing. "Are you serious? I helped to defeat Voldemort last summer, how am I on his side exactly?"

"It's part of an elaborate disguise." Fudge replied haughtily. "The parent in question claims that you condoned violence on Mr Potter's behalf towards another student at the end of the Hogwarts summer term. That is certainly not appropriate behaviour for a professor and something we would expect from a dark witch or wizard."

A light bulb went off in Dawn's head. "This concerned parent wouldn't be Draco Malfoy's father, would it?"

"T-that's confidential." He stuttered, looking down for the first time she had been in there. A good poker player he was not.

"I'll take that as a yes. You're so blinded by money that you can't see what's blatantly obvious. Lucius Malfoy is as deep in Voldemort's-"

"Do not say his name!" Fudge was green now. Dawn made a mental note to count how many different colours she could make him go. "Only his closest, most powerful supporters would dare speak his name."

"For the love of-" Dawn threw her hands up in the air. She was just about fed up with this name nonsense. "Okay, so you're suggesting that my presence in the wizarding world is all part of the grand plan to off Harry Potter?"

Fudge nodded, pleased that she had picked up on it so quickly.

"Then why isn't he dead?"

"I- What?"

"He's been living with me all summer; I was teaching him before that. Why haven't I killed him?"

"Well I would have thought that would be obvious. You would need to wait for the command from your master; or for the best moment where you would not be suspected in any way."

Dawn stared at him. He actually believed that. Give the man enough money and he would eventually talk himself into the craziest situations. "You're frigging fruitcakes!"

"I- What?"

"Nuts, loony tunes, bonkers, crazy, do I have to go on? That's one of the most insane things I've ever heard!"

"I am the Minister of Magic and I shall be treated with respect!" His face was blanched white, except for the bluey veins bulging out of his forehead.

"And I'm sure you'll get that respect, from the nice men in white coats when they come to take you away!"

"Why I've never been so insulted in all my-"

"Really? A pompous git like you? I find that very hard to believe!"

"How dare you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I do believe this meeting is over. I have to get back to Hogwarts; students to kill and what not. Good day minister."

Dawn stalked out the room and shut the door behind her. She shook her head. How that man got to be Minister was anyone's guess. Next election, hopefully they'd pick someone who was sane and had the paperwork to prove it.

**END MINI**

**A/N: For anyone interested in BtVS/ HP talk, there is now a forum to go along with the C2 category 'The BtVS/ HP Crossover Zone'. You don't have to be a member of the C2 to use it so drop by and check it out.**


	8. Trouble the Name of my Shadow is

**Disclaimer: **HP and BtVS belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

**A/N:** This is an 'extra scene' from my fic 'Forgotten Past'. I really suggest you read that first, or you'll be rather lost.ere will be bigger gaps in-between the timelines of the minis now. They follow the timeline of the actual books more or less.

**Timeline:** Spring term, Second year (Chamber of Secrets).

**Trouble the Name of my Shadow is**

Dawn looked up at the first sounds of the students milling into her classroom. Her son gave her a grin as he sat down next to Ron and Hermione which she returned slightly anxiously. She turned to the person sitting on the edge of her desk, tapping their feet against the wooden legs.

"Buffy, you won't do anything too…"

"Too what?" The blond slayer replied perkily.

Buffy-esque was what Dawn wanted to say, but she didn't particularly want to piss off the slayer before she was let loose around the second years so she refrained. "Slayer-y. They're just kids."

Buffy blew off her sister's concerns. "Pfft! I know that! Go do what you have to do."

Giles was holding a tele-meeting between several of the Watchers Council bases and Dawn's affinity for languages meant that Giles had wanted her there. "Okay. I'll only be needed to translate this thing at the beginning. Hopefully I'll be back by the end of class." She was still slightly doubtful, but this had been Dumbledore's suggestion and who was she to argue with one of the most powerful wizards of all time.

She turned to her class. "Right guys, I've got some business to do today so I won't be teaching you. I'm sure you all remember Buffy from when she stayed here last year? Well if you're good, then she won't hurt you."

With that, Dawn walked out of the room leaving Buffy with the second year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Right. Okay. So why don't you pair up and, um, oh yeah! Start warming up. Do whatever stretches you'd usually do with Daw- I mean Professor Summers. The other Professor Summers that's not me."

Draco Malfoy turned to his partner. "Hogwarts must be really desperate. It's one thing to have a muggle teaching, it's something else to have a crazy one."

When Buffy felt the class had warmed up sufficiently, she set them doing a simple mark and block exercise whilst she went around and correct them. When she came to Harry she grinned, he was clearly the best of the lot. The training he'd picked up at the slaying centre was obviously paying off.

Harry stopped when he noticed his aunt. "Hey Buffy."

"Hi. Looking good there kiddo. Tell me, has your mum ever had you guys hitting pads?"

He nodded. "A couple of times. She keeps them in that cupboard."

"Cool." Buffy went over and yanked open the cupboard doors. She saw the red pads immediately and started to pull them out, but something else came with them.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to stop me."

Buffy turned around in dread. She knew that voice; how could she not? She heard it every time she spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"You didn't think that a group of little girls could stop me did you? I am the First evil, the ultimate evil. The thing you fear most." The First. In her form.

Ron Weasley watched the exchange fearfully. "B-Buffy?"

The two Buffys turned towards him. One of them, the one that had come out of the cupboard, started spinning around faster than he could follow. When it stopped it was a spider.

Ron started backing up. He hated spiders.

"What the hell!"

With that the spider turned to Buffy, started spinning again, and became her double again.

"What is this thing?"

Hermione gasped in recognition. "A boggart!"

"A what now?"

"Boggart. It takes on the shape of your worst fear." Hermione rattled off.

"Great. How do I kill it?" Buffy said as she stepped away from the boggart.

"I-I don't know." Buffy gave the young witch a look. "Well we don't do them till third year." Hermione said defensively. She hated it when she had to admit not knowing something.

"Then I'll have to do it my way." Buffy said, her face set. She placed a kick into the centre of its chest.

"I love it when I get to fight the corporal." She muttered, kicking it again so it fell into Dawn's desk causing a crack to run up the middle. Buffy pulled it up and slammed it down again causing the desk to break clean in two, the papers flying up in the air. She threw the boggart into the wall at the far end of the classroom and then kicked it into a crash mat. The padding went everywhere, covering the students that were trying to keep as far away from the slayer as possible.

"It's not dying!"

Buffy continued to pound the boggart nevertheless, destroying nearly every piece of furniture in the room in the process. She didn't even realise how long she'd been fighting, how long the students had been watching in part fear, part excitement.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Buffy turned to face her younger sister, giving the boggart another punch for good measure. "Hey Dawnie. You're bogwash got out."

"She's means boggart!" Hermione piped up helpfully.

"I guessed that." Dawn ground out. She counted to ten mentally. "Ridickulas! Ha!"

Buffy looked at her sister oddly as she started laughing, but then the boggart vanished from under her. "Hey! Neat!" She looked round at the students. "Couldn't you have done that?"

The students shrugged.

"Why did you let it out?"

"I didn't let it out! It just crawled out!"

"Then why didn't you put it back in there instead of destroying my classroom?" Dawn said, gesturing around to prove her point.

Buffy opened her mouth to respond, but snapped it shut again. That probably would have been a solution. Oh well, she'd always been a punch first, ask later kinda girl. "Should you really be keeping demons in your closet?"

"It's not a demon, it's a boggart! And it's for the older students to practice with, duh!"

The two sisters had got so caught up in their bickering that they had forgotten about the students sitting there. When Draco Malfoy cleared his throat, he found himself on the end of two surprised looks.

"As interesting as this is, we have classes to get to."

Buffy glared at him. "Then get to them."

Dawn smirked and nodded her consent for the class to leave. Harry hung back from the rest to speak to her.

He shook his head in mock disappointment. "Fighting in school, Mum? I'm disappointed in you." He tutted.

Dawn grinned at him. "Like you're one to talk. That reminds me, Professor Flitwick spoke to me about a 'heated debate' you had with Malfoy in his class. Don't think we won't be having a talk about that."

His smile vanished. "You know, sometimes having your mum at school has its drawbacks."

"Well I'll be off then." Buffy said after Harry had left.

"You can't go! I have a class in an hour and I need you to help me clean up."

Buffy looked around. The cupboard that had previously held the boggart had its doors hanging off its hinges and there was a gaping hole in one side. There were bits of desk scattered everywhere as Buffy had broken them off to use as weapons. The tables that usually stood around the edge were either broken into pieces or upended where the students had used them as an impromptu shelter and there were chunks of mat and paper covering the floor.

"It's not that bad." Buffy lied. "Why can't you use magic?"

"Because I'm about as talented as a third year. I have wonky magic. Damn monks." Dawn muttered. It was harder now she realised being a talented witch in her previous life. Sure now she remembered the theory, but for some reason she needed to re-learn everything and adjust her wand movements so that they suited her.

"Fine, I'll help." Buffy agreed reluctantly.

The two sisters worked silently, picking up the papers and debris. Well, for a little while anyway.

Dawn turned to Buffy 'the Destroyer' Summers. "You do know you're buying me a new desk right?"

**END MINI**

**A/N:** Please email me with suggestions for future minis. If it's possible, then I'll give it a shot.


	9. Hubble, Muggle, Toil and Trouble

**Disclaimer: **HP and BtVS belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

**A/N:** I'm wanting to pair Sirius up with someone in the upcoming chaps. Any suggestions on who? Preferably someone from the Buffy-verse, but I'm happy to consider HP as well. So far, I've got one Faith vote. Thanks much.

**Timeline:** Summer term, Chamber of Secrets.

**Hubble, Muggle, Toil and Trouble**

"You know, I think I prefer Dawn much better when she's at Hogwarts all day."

"I'm inclined to agree with you." Giles muttered, his eyes never leading the book he was reading. "As much as I love her, of course."

"Of course." Sirius agreed, his gaze just as keenly focused on the dirty magazine in front of him.

Above them, the thumping stopped and both Sirius and Giles let out a sigh of relief. During the summer term at Hogwarts, all of Dawn's classes were cancelled to give the students more time to prepare for the exams they would be taking in other subjects. She'd gotten tired of having to fighting off slayers to use the gym equipment downstairs so she'd hung a punching bag in her room. The room directly above the one Giles and Sirius were sitting in.

The brief respite was ruined by the sound of something breaking upstairs followed by a string of curses.

Giles rolled his eyes. "Is everything alright up there, Dawn?"

"Fine." She yelled back. "I just dropped a plate."

"I knew we shouldn't have let her take her breakfast upstairs." Sirius said with a smirk. "She's an accident waiting to happen."

Giles gave him an incredulous look. "Microwaves."

Sirius blushed and went back to his magazine. In the year he'd been living at the slaying centre, he'd caused two microwaves to explode and had melted plastic all over the insides of another. Apparently his wizarding mind was finding that one piece of machinery particularly hard to use.

A few minutes later, the phone broke the fragile peace. When Sirius answered it, it was to a frantic woman.

"I need to speak with Lily!"

That got his attention. "What?"

"I need to speak to Lily, now!"

He tapped Giles to get his attention. "You need to speak to _Lily_? I'm sorry there's no Lily here."

Giles raised his eyebrows as he caught the gist of the conversation. No one had ever called asking for Lily and it had been more than a year since Dawn's new name had been 'outted'.

The person on the other end of the phone paused, trying to think, making sure they'd got the right number. "I don't have time for this." She said finally. "My name's Petunia Dursley. Lily was my sister. Please get her, my son… something's happened to him."

Sirius started frowning at the phone the minute the caller identified themselves. So this was the evil cupboard lady. "You've got some nerve calling here, lady. After the way you treated Harry you should just be glad I don't hex you into next week you old b-"

Giles hastily plucked the phone out of Sirius' hand. "And I'll take that. Sirius, fetch Dawn if you please."

"But-"

"She has a right to decide who she does and doesn't talk to." Giles insisted and Sirius reluctantly left the room. When Giles turned back to the phone, the woman was squawking angrily down the line but he hushed her. "What is the problem, Mrs Dursley?"

"They've taken my Dudley! Those freaks you hang about with have taken him."

"Mrs Dursley, I know you are upset, but if you want our help then please control yourself." Giles said sternly leaving no room for argument.

"Giles?"

He looked round to see the young woman that had been like a daughter to him for years. The look on her face told him that she'd heard his last comment and had realised just who he was talking to. She held out her hand for the phone and he handed it over wordlessly. He smiled slightly and squeezed her shoulder in support before retreating back into the kitchen where Sirius was pacing up and down.

"Petty, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do, Lily-"

"Dawn." She corrected her. There was a brief pause as Petunia lost herself in her thoughts, but she soon reminded herself of the matter at hand.

"Dawn, then. They've taken my son."

"What? Who has?"

"Monsters. He was walking home last night and these things jumped out at him right outside the house."

"Last night? And you only thought to call," Dawn checked her watch, "at ten fifteen the next morning?"

"Vernon said it was probably a trick of the light… he said he'd probably be staying with a friend. But he never misses breakfast, Li- Dawn. Never; he's such a good boy like that."

In any other circumstances the comment would be laughable, but the worry in the older woman's voice was obvious. And at the end of the day, Dudley was still human (even if he didn't always act like it) and they'd have to rescue him (even if he was a little shit).

"These monsters, what did they look like? Did they look human?" Dawn asked in a business-like fashion. She needed to get as much information out of her sister before she broke down if they were to have any chance of finding Dudley.

"I suppose so." She admitted, reluctant to acknowledge that the monsters bore any resemblance to the human race, to her race. "But their faces were horrible."

"Vampires." Dawn breathed.

Petunia stayed quiet for a moment. It was hard to pretend all things supernatural existed when it kept coming into your life. Even harder when you were related to a 'freak'.

"What did they look like?"

"There were three men and a woman." Petunia remembered. "I'm pretty sure she was in charge, she stood back and watched whilst the others did the work. There was something wrong with her, she was swaying and moaning and was holding what looked like a baby."

Dawn's hand froze over the notes she had been making. "A baby? It couldn't have been a doll, could it?"

Petunia frowned as she thought back to the previous night. "Probably. It was very small and didn't move."

"And she had long, dark hair? Probably wore a white old fashioned dress?"

"Yes, that's her. Do you know who it was?" She asked hopefully

"I've got a good idea. Look Petty, I've got to go- I need to call some friends and find out where they'd be holding him."

"Bring him home to me."

Dawn was quiet for a minute. They'd had him for twelve hours and if Drusilla was hungry then he'd be dead in minutes. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you. And Dawn, keep safe."

"I will." Dawn replied, just as softly as her sister had spoken. There was a click at the end of the line as Petunia hung up and Dawn put her own receiver back on the cradle.

Sirius and Giles were looking expectantly from the kitchen, Sirius curious, Giles worried. He'd figured out her suspicions about Drusilla and knew how dangerous she could be. Sirius' confusion increased as Dawn picked up the phone again and dialled a number from memory.

"Willow? Yeah, it's Dawn. Could you floo over here? There's a problem… I need you to do a locator spell for crazy Dru. Thanks."

"What's that all about?" Sirius asked as she sat down in the kitchen.

Giles ignored him. "You think Drusilla has Dudley?"

"Wait, Drusilla? The Drusilla who kidnapped you as bait for your sister in your Sunnydale life?"

"The very same." Dawn said. "Her minions grabbed Dudley last night. We need to find her now."

"I'll get some of the slayers ready to go." Giles said and he left the kitchen.

Before Sirius could ask more questions, the fire flared green and two figures fell out.

"I'll never get used to that." One groaned from the floor.

"Buffy!"

"Hi Dawnie."

The sisters hugged, for a moment they were young again and Dawn believed Buffy would be able to fix anything. Now she was here, everything would sort itself out. But the happy thoughts couldn't last forever.

"Hey, share the love." Willow said and immediately found herself in her own hug.

"I'm so glad you could come." Dawn murmured.

"How could I not?" Willow said. "And when I told Buff what was happening, she just _had_ to tag along."

"If she's here to help, she's more than welcome." Giles said before greeting his former students.

"So let's start helping, what's going on?" Buffy said, getting straight to the point as usual while Willow set out the items she needed for a locator spell.

"Petunia called me; her son's been kidnapped and I'm ninety-nine percent sure that Drusilla's behind it."

Buffy had stiffened at the mention of Petunia. The _other_ sister. It had been hard for Buffy to get used to the idea of Dawn having a second sister, even if they never spoke. She had only been mentioned a few times, so for the most part it was easy for Buffy to forget she existed.

"I just want to find him and go back to not speaking to them." Dawn declared strongly. Petunia was not willing to accept who Dawn was. Dawn did not want to talk to a bigot. It worked out quite well really.

Willow took in the tense atmosphere and resolved to get the situation solved as quickly as possible. The Summers family had been put through enough for several lifetimes, there was no need to drag out the latest trauma. "Let's get going then, shall we?"

"You've found him already?" Sirius said in surprise, speaking for the first time since Buffy and Willow had arrived.

"What can I say, I'm good." Willow said, not boasting, just stating a fact. She was one of, if not the, most powerful witches on the planet. A simple locator spell was nothing.

"Let's go." Dawn stood up, heading over to the weapons room.

"Dawn, are you sure you should-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Buffy." Dawn said. "I'm perfectly capable. Besides, someone needs to take Dudley home afterwards."

Sirius jumped to his feet as well. He'd met Lily once before, when he and Dawn were still at Hogwarts together, and hadn't liked her but he would be interested to see how the infamous Dudley Dursley had turned out. Would he be as pig-like as Harry made out?

Giles, who had disappeared to get a team together, returned with about ten girls, all armed with stakes as well as their personal weapon of choice. "Are we ready?"

Willow recited a teleportation spell, taking to them to the location that the locator spell had flagged up. She rolled her eyes when she saw where they were. An abandoned warehouse. Vamps were definitely not the most creative demons.

"I'll check it out." Buffy offered, slipping closer to the warehouse to find out what they were dealing with.

The windows were boarded up- one of the first signs to look for when looking for a vampire hideout. Buffy peered through one of the narrow slits between the wooden boards. She blinked a couple of time to get adjusted to the light and shapes started forming in the dark warehouse.

Buffy grinned. Oh, that was just funny.

She saw a fat boy, presumably Dudley, suspended by his ankles in the centre of the room. As she watched, Drusilla grabbed one of his flailing arms and started dancing around, effective spinning her captive in circles before going off to prance around the rest of the room.

As Dudley stopped swaying, a second vampire stepped forward, peering at him closely. Buffy was barely able to contain her laughter as the vampire prodded the rather ill looking human, only for Dudley to vomit all over him. Apparently Dawn's nephew didn't cope well with a spinning motion.

Seeing all she needed to, Buffy hurried back to where her friends were waiting. "Okay, she seems to be preparing for some kind of ritual- or it's just Dru being crazy. Dudley's hanging upside down in the middle of the room and I could see Drusilla and eight other vamps. You," Buffy pointed to four of the slayers, "wait here, but come in if you hear us screaming in pain. Everyone else, follow me."

The chosen slayers exchanged looks, not used to the bluntness, but followed her anyway. She was the Chosen Slayer after all.

With a small smile, the anticipation of a good fight, Buffy kicked the door down.

"Oops?" She offered to the stunned vampires with a girly smile. Then she vaulted over their heads. The other slayers could deal with them. She wanted Drusilla.

Dudley gaped at the girls running through the door. This was who was going to save him? They were girls! Then a crossbow was fired, the bolt whizzing dangerously close to his head and causing him to squeal in fright.

"Gross!" One of the slayers exclaimed as she drove a stake through vomit-vamp's chest. "Oh that's just…gross!"

Dawn kicked one of the vampires away that was trying to approach Dudley. She ran over to her nephew. "Dudley, are you okay?"

He frowned in confusion as the woman spoke his name. His vision was a little blurry from hanging upside down for so long. With great difficulty he twisted his head, and then he recognised her. His pudgy eyes widened in fright. "Stay away from me!"

"Don't be ungrateful; I'm here to save you." Dawn scolded, sorely tempted to let one of the remaining vampires get a hit on the little brat.

Dudley was not sure what to do. Who to trust, monster or freak? He looked around the room; the little girls were making the monsters turn to dust! He started whimpering. "Why is this happening to me?"

Dawn bit her tongue to stop herself retorting with something about karma. She would take the high road. Giles would be so proud.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" Dudley wailed.

Dawn rolled her eyes and turned to an approaching vampire. But, oh dear, when she pulled back her arm to punch the demon, she pulled back a little too far and hit Dudley right on his pudgy nose. What a terrible accident. At least the snivelling little brat shut up though.

There had been a few more vampires than Buffy had first thought, but still no match for the ten humans fighting them. Willow and Sirius were casting spells, fending off vampires until the six-or-so slayers could dust them while Buffy went one-on-one with Drusilla with neither one gaining the upper hand.

Buffy landed a kick on Dru's chest, causing her to go stumbling back, her arms reaching out for something to break her fall. She grabbed onto one of the sacks piled up beside them, slicing it open with her nails and a cloud of sand and dust going up in the air.

When it had cleared, Drusilla had gone, presumably hiding somewhere until she could escape.

"Dammit." Buffy cursed, annoyed at passing up the chance to stake Dru. "Is everyone okay?"

A range of positive responses greeted her. Good, no one was hurt.

Sirius pointed his wand at the roped that held Dudley and they fell away.

With a startled yelp, Dudley fell from where he'd been held, prevented from smacking his head on the concrete by a casual wave from Willow's hand. He still didn't land gracefully though, falling to his knees and swaying about unsteadily.

Dawn glared at Sirius and went to help the scared boy up.

"I don't get why she took Dudley though." Dawn said, trying to figure it out. "It can't just be a coincidence."

"He smells of green, yum, yum." Drusilla's disembodied voice came from wherever she was hiding.

"Of green?" One of the slayers questioned.

"She means me." Dawn said in exasperation. Dru definitely fit the 'crazy' criteria, allowing her to see the key within Dawn. But to be able to sniff out those sharing her blood…ew. Was it to much to ask to have one week off? "This Key thing is starting to get on my nerves."

"O…kay…" The same slayer said. She turned to her friend. "Did Dawn explain what her keys had to do with it and I just totally missed it?"

The second slayer shook her head. She didn't understand either. "Nope."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dudley was still shaking as Dawn walked him to his house. First he was kidnapped by monsters, then he was tied up, then he missed his breakfast, then the crazy lady spins him round and makes him sick, then he gets rescued by freaky _girls_, and then they force him to travel using the 'M word'.

As they walked up the front path, the door flew open and Petunia burst out closely followed by Vernon, obviously having been watching from the window.

"DUDDERS!!!"

Petunia started planting kisses all over his face; Dudley was too in shock to stop her.

"Oh, my poor boy, you look practically starved! Let me get you something to eat, anything you want." Petunia squealed, leading her son, who had perked up at the mention of food, inside.

"Thank you." Vernon said though gritted teeth, loathed to thank this freak for anything, even if she had just brought his son home.

"Your welcome!" Dawn said brightly, just before the door was slammed in her face. She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the closed door. That would be childish and petty.

As she walked back down the garden path, she got an idea and grinned evilly, trying to remember the projection spell that Sirius had showed her and focusing on the image in her mind.

The next morning, a still shaken Petunia went into her front garden to water her flowers. Two minutes later she ran back into the house screaming and pointing.

Confused, Vernon went outside into their nice, normal garden to see what had startled his wife. Everything seemed in order….except…

Vernon tried to kick the offending items, to smash them beyond all recognition, but every time his foot got close, it would inexplicably veer off course.

The Dursley's neighbour looked over his fence to see what the commotion was. He took in the scene and frowned disapprovingly before picking up his newspaper and going back inside. This made Vernon turn purple and try to kick them harder. It still didn't work.

"FREAKS!!" Vernon burst out before stomping into the house.

Sitting safely in the Dursley's prized gnome garden were five figures. All were dressed in black robes with pointy black hats on their heads, each holding a want. One of the figures had what looked suspiciously like a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The figures grinned up at him, one of them pointing upwards to a sign above their head which read:

'We believe in Magic.'

**END MINI**

_I know, it's been a while. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
